Hinata's Sexual Desires
by PervertLady
Summary: I don't own any of the characters in story. This Story is about Hinata hyuga wife of Naruto Uzumaki who got her personality wiped out by a Demon name as Succubus. Hinata's personality gradually falls into abyss of sexual desires and she makes everyone around her a slave and becomes a queen ninja of Konoha. And together with Succubus she rules first Konoha then the whole ninja world
1. Chapter 0

Hinata's Sexual Desires

Prologue

The world of ninjas where ninjas live. This world as we all know is divided into nations and villages. Similarly, in the nation of Fire existed a village known as "Konoha" the leaf village.

This story is about Hinata wife of Naruto Uzumaki, current hokage of leaf village with her two children Boruto and Himawari. In this story Hinata the usuall calm, sophisticated and shy women of the leaf has her personality distorted by demon known as Succubus. The story begins when Hinata was on her last mission before retirement as a ninja and becoming a house wife for her two children. Boruto was 12 and himawari was 10 years old.

Hinata was with Ino and Sakura on their last mission when they came across an unknown demon and got seperated. Hinata was walking back and forth in search of her friends when suddenly her head felt heavy and she lost her consciousness.

When she woke up she felt herself being tied to a cross naked while her head still felt heavy. When she tried to free herself she heard an enchanting voice behind a curtain which was hanging infront of her.

? : No need to resist my love. Its pretty mush futile to waste ur energy before the ceremony.

Hinata : who are you and and why did u tied my up? Show yourself.

The demon moved from behind the curtain and stood infront of hinata. Hinata was shocked to see such a beautiful demon. The demon was a young woman of around 20 years. She was wearing revealing dominatrix tight black leather clothes with a whip in her hand. In contrast to her clothes she was not wearing leather boots rather she was wearing red high heels with bare legs that shows nice and sexy curves of her legs. She was wearing black lipstick and her hairs were tied in a pony tail behind her.

Succubus : My name is Succubus. Yes the legendary succubus demon. Thats all you need to know , so without wasting anymore words lets get on to business.

Hinata : wait.. what? What business?

Succubus without answering Hinata started chanting some complex chants and the more she chanted the more hinata felt something hot in her vagina. Hinata started dripping wet in her pussy and she felt so hot that she lost all her other senses except for the sense of touch.

Succubus : You are ready now. Now if someone to touches you at the moment you will have orgasm right away so lets seal your pussy now so that you would not be able to let out anything from your pussy. Well its unfair to you if I dont explain things to you. Although you wont be able to understand because you are a sexual beast at the moment hahaha.

what i am doing is one of my experiments. I am changing your personality from being a timid , shy and stupid woman to a dominating sexual beast and through you i will make leaf village a female slave village in which only females will exist and all those females will be your sex toys.

While saying this Succubus started licking henata's feet from her toes to her heels and all the way to her legs. She started sucking on her toes one by one from her big toe to her little toe and she even licked and sucked in between her toes. This made hinata fall in the abyss of sexual pleasure. She was already on the verge before someone touched her but now she was completely in the dark abyss. Her pussy was tightly shut by the spell so she couldnot even cum at the moment which made her pleasure 100 folds more.

Succubus after worshipping Hinata's feet started licking and sucking her pussy and boobs and she teased her to the maximum she teased her boobs and pussy for 30 minutes whole. At the end of 30 minutes hinata's expression was so twisted that she looked like an animal in heat. Her saliva was dripping from her mouth her eyes had rolled back and she was twitching all over. Finally Succubus kissed hinata on her lips and she sucked hinata's tongue and put her tongue in her mouth and checked every bit of her mouth.

Succubus : its time.

The moment Succubus said that, she opened a zipper which was on her pussy and from there emerged a big brown colored cock which was so thick and twitching that it looked as if some small animal resided in it. Succubus was a futanari and she rubbed her big cock on hinata's pussy. Hinata was out cold long time and the seed of twisted personality was about to be put in her.

Succubus : Here i come.

Saying this Succubus put her big huge gigantic cock in hnata's pussy and started fucking her. She fucked hinata for an hour non stop and after an hour dumped all her cum in her which contained the seed of twisted personality.

Succubus : Now open your eyes my slave .

When Succubus said this Hinata opened her eyes and looked at her. It looked as if hinata was not in her control rather someone else was controlling her. And of course it was Succubus that was controlling her.

Succubus : Good good good. You are my bitch from now on your life is in my hands and whenever you are infront of me you obay my every command .

Hinata : Yess mistress.

Succubus laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hinata's Sexual Desires**

 **Chapter # 1**

 **Slutty Daughter**

It was a hot summer day. Hinata was in a hospital laying on a bed she was awake while Naruto was with her. It had been 3 days since that incident with the Succubus but no one knew about what legendary Succubus did to Hinata. All they knew was that Sakura and Ino found Hinata out cold in the bushes with no external injury but they knew that Hinata must have some kind of a traumatic experience.

Naruo and Hinata looked at each other and breaking the silence Naruto said, "They have discharged you but Lady Tsunade said that you had some kind of traumatic experience Hinata , do you remember anything? "

Hinata looked outside the window as if she is in deep thought and said "I don't remember anything Naruto"

Naruto didn't said anything else and said "Come let's go to home kids are waiting for you" Hinata Smiled sweetly at Naruto and said "hmm okay let's go , I miss the kids too" .

...

One week had gone by after that incident and everything was back to normal. Boruto had joined the academy. Himawari was at home helping her mother and Naruto as usual rarely returned home. Everything was normal except for one thing which was Hinata. Hinata was not feeling normal. When she returned from hospital she was perfectly fine physically but psychology her temperament changed drastically. She was feeling more Sexually unstable and it was getting more and more worse.

At first she simply maturbated in order to quench the thirst of her lust but as time passed she felt more and more horny. And after a months time she finally had a breaking point where she couldn't handle it and she decided to Sexually attack her children. As Naruto never came home and even if he does come he didn't stayed for more then an hour so it was easy for Hinata to use her children in the absence of her husband. The idea of Domination keeps getting stronger in her mind.

So one day she decided to act on it and forgot her motherly love for good this time. The only thing that mattered to her was her sexual satisfaction. Her first victim was her daughter Himawari.

Himawari was 10 years old, she was innocent and it was easy for Hinata to corrupt her daughter. And also Succubus gave Hinata a special attractive power that if anyone had done any sexual act with hinata weather it was kissing her or touching any part of her body sexually then that person will become forever slave ofof Hina and he/she will obey only her commands. Hinata was not aware about this power.

It was 9 in the morning nobody was at home only Hinata and Himawari were at home. Boruto was in her academy and he always return in the evening so both mother and daughter had a lot of time together. Himawari was in her room. So Hinata decided to act. She went inside Himawari's room , who was sitting on a bed playing with her bunny. Hinata went towards her and sat on a bed beside her she said,

"Hima come talk to your mother"

Himawari looked at her mother threw her bunny away and hopped on her mother's lap.

Hinata smilingly looked at Hima and said "good girl"

Then she thought something to herslef and said,

"Hima do you love mommy"

Himawari replied "yes Mommy I love you so much"

Hinata bite her lip and said "then would you listen to everything mom says ?"

Himawari looked confused but replied "ofcourse mommy"

Hinata's eyes shined with lust and she said "okay would you kiss mommy on her lips"

Himawari without anytime to waste immediately put her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her on her lips.

The moment Himawari kissed Hinata the former felt something burning inside her and her mind went blank the only thought in her mind was to worship goddesss Hinata.

Himawari eyes had no luster in them and she stood infront of Hinata and she suddenly kneeled at Hinata's feet and said "Himawari greets you goddesss"

At first Hinata was confused as to what was happening then gradually she understood something and a big evil laugh emerged from her mouth.

She wanted to check weather her speculation was right or not so she ordered Himawari "Little Rascal bitch worship my feet"

Hinata was sitting crossed legged on bed while Himawari was kneeling on the floor in front of her so Himawari started kissing her mother's feet with a moaning sounds "mmuah mmuah mmuah mmuah "

She was making very cute moaning slutty noises when she kissed Hinata's feet.

Then Hinata ordered "return to normal" the moment she said this the luster in the eyes of Himawari came back and she immediately stopped kissing, she looked up in her mother's eyes and said,

"Mommy why I am kissing your feet"

Hinata replied with a twisted dominatrix expression,

"It's because you are my bitch now Hima. You will obey my every order okay. And when we are alone you will call me mistress not mommy okay."

Himawari was totally subdued by her mother, even her expression was that of a little Bitch and she replied with that twisted expression,

"Yes mistress as you command"

Hinata was elated by seeing this she replied, while kicking the face of her daughter

"Keep sucking you slut this is your rightful place , under my divine feet"

Himawari moaned loudly when she was kicked on face by her mother and she started sucking her mother's toes. She started with the big toes of both feet and suked them one by one , then together and then she nibbled on each big toe. Then she moved on to the other toes and she sucked them one by one passionately. She licked from toes to heels and covered Hinata's feet with her saliva.

Hinata moaned loudly and she put her fingers in her trousers and started rubbing her pussy while her daughter was soaking her feet with her sliva. Hinata was desperately fingering herself and pinching her boobs nipples while Himawari put her mothers one foot whole in her mouth and she sucked on it. Then she simultaneously grabbed he other foot and tried to fit it in her mouth .

Hinata was so turned on by seeing this that she couldn't control herself and was about to cum but she managed to stop herself because she had another idea she said to Himawari,

"Hima take out my feet and come here under my pussy while opening your mouth wide"

Himawari elatedly replied "yes mistress"

She came under Hinata's pussy and opened her mouth wide like a pig.

Hinata rubbed her pussy hard and harder and harder , she was about to orgasm and the destination of her cum was her daughter's face. And finally the moment came where she splurted her cum on her daughter's face.

Hinata was exhausted and she made Himawari clean her pussy with her mouth which made her more excited and they ended up sucking each others pussy. In this way that day went and evening came and right before the time of boruto's arrival both mother and daughter stopped.

Hinata explained her motive to Himawari and said to her,

"Hima you are my first and most precious slave from now on, after me you will be in charge of all the slaves ,I will make in the future."

Himawari was happy to hear that and she replied ,

"Okay mistress , thank you mistress "


	3. Chapter 2

**Hinata's Sexual Desires**

 **Chapter # 2**

 **Subduing Naruto**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was up and Boruto was about to leave for his academy. Himawari was still in her bed, which was quite rare because she used to get up very early, even before her mother. Hinata packed Boruto's lunch and put it in his bag.

Hinata sternly looked at Boruto, "Make sure to finish your lunch today."

Boruto, "okay mom I will try".

When Boruto left Hinata shouted angrily, "Get your ass down here slutty bitch Himawari".

The moment she shouted this Himawari lept out from her bed and immediately came running and she knelt infront of her mistress mother, and started kissing Hinata's feet.

Himawari respectfully replied, "I am at your service Mistress" and she continued kissing.

Himawari made so sexy noises that it made Hinata's anger calm.

"Mmuah mmuah muah muuah" She kissed each and every toe while Hinata was standing in front of her, barefooted. Himawari licked in between her mother's toes and sucked on top.

Hinata was quite happy by her performance so she ordered her to stop and said, "listen bitch today I will go for a shopping so stay at home, be a nice bitch and clean all my sandals and boots with your fucking mouth"

Himawari replied elatedly, "yes mistress as you command".

Then Hinata went in her room got dressed came out and served breakfast to Himawari on the floor like a bitch and went out for shopping. Himawari on the other hand was eating her breakfast on the floor.

Hinata was roaming in the market. She bought various household stuff. Then finally she saw a shop regarding the stuff she was looking for. She changed her appearance through a jutsu and went inside where she wore a mask inspite of using a jutsu, it was the policy of shop that you will have to wear a mask because this was an adult pleasure tools shop. Hinata roamed inside the shop, she found many good tools and bought quite a few of them and left for home.

She reached home ,open the door and she saw Himawari's sexual position on the floor, she was kneeling in doggie style while licking the base of her mother's sandals making slurping noises. Hinata felt aroused by watching it. When Hinata entered Himawari looked up and she crawled up to Hinata's feet kissed on them and said,

"Welcome back mistress"

Hinata gave her the other foot too and she lovingly kissed on it as well. Then Hinata ordered her,

"Go back my little whore and carry on with my sandals"

Himawari went back and she started sucking the heels on sandals.

"Slurrpp slurrpp slurrpp slurrpp slurrpp"

Along with slurping noises cute little moans also escaped from Himawari's mouth.

Hinata went in her room and she scattered the products she bought on bed which comprised of three different color and sizes of strapons, four vibrators, some ropes, dildos, Hunter, whip, blindfold, nipple clamps, gags, collars, nose hooks and spanking paddles. She looked at them with satisfaction, put all of them in a bag and hid them somewhere.

At this moment she got a call from Naruto.

Hinata : "Hi Naruto"

Naruto : "Hello Hinata ah it's so nice to hear your voice"

Hinata : "*angrily* hmm Naruto you need to sometime come home as well in this way you will get ill if you overwork"

Naruto : "*sigh* that's why I called you honey. I am coming home in an hour. And I will stay for tonight"

Hinata : "really wow that's awesome then I will make your favourite dish for tonight honey"

Naruto : "*naughtily* Thank you my love. And get ready for some fun tonight, you and me"

Hinata : "*giggling, while having an evil expression* Moo Naruto you are so naughty but I will be ready"

Naruto : "*laughs* okay I am hanging up then see you soon honey"

Hinata : "ok bye honey"

The moment Hinata hanged up the call her expression bacame dark and she had a twisted smile on her face. She immediately called Himawari to her room and stripped her naked fast. Hinata ordered her to lay down on the floor and she herself stepped on her daughter's face. She trampled Himawari's face under her feet and rubbed her feet on her face.

She didn't stopped there, it was like Hinata was an animal in heat. She lifted her slave daughter up and rubbed her pussy on her pussy, both mother and daughter one mistress and one slave were desperately scissoring their pussies together. Himawari's expression was twisted and her saliva was dripping from her mouth.

After 10 minutes of continuous scissoring Himawari came and right after her Hinata came as well. They both cleaned up together and waited for Naruto's return. Hinata prepared Naruto's favorite dish, in the meanwhile Naruto came home so as Boruto. The family had a nice dinner together. They chatted for quite sometime and then went to bed.

In the bedroom Hinata locked the door and Naruto pounced on her with lust in his eyes, he sarted kissing her. But , the moment he kissed her he felt his mind gone blank, he tried to make hand signs in order to resist what was happening as expected of a hokage level ninja, but it was to no avail because making hand signs was not a correct way to resist the curse, it was to immediately dispel lustfull thoughts, but Naruto didn't knew about that so in the end he was consumed by the curse. Now the only thing that mattered to him was to please mistress Hinata.

Naruto kneeled infront of Hinata and said respectfully "this dog greets you mistress"

Hinata was so happy that she started laughing loudly "hahhhahahaha awesome my pathetic dog start worshipping my feet"

Saying this Hinata put her foot forward Naruto who was kneeling started kissing her foot desperately "mmuah mmuah muah muah muah mmuah" he was kissing like a mad man.

Then Hinata said "I usually don't like guys touching me so the only thing you will do is getting fucked by me in the ass and in your pathetic cock , you are my banged up slut from now on bitch Naruto"

Saying this Hinata kicked him on his face. Then Hinata said,

"Come with me apply some jutsu on Boruto so that he won't wake up"

Naruto replied respectfully "yes mistress as you command"

Naruto applied jutsu on Boruto and Hinata called Himawari over, seeing this Naruto was a bit confused but he cannot do anything.

Hinata laughed evily, bringing the bag of tools she bought and said,

"Time to have some fun my bitches"

She undress herself, put on a Strapon and she ordered Himawari and Naruo to strip. They both stripped infront of her then she ordered them to worship her feet while she herself sat on a sofa cross legged.

Himawari and Naruto both crawled upto her feet like bitches and started worshipping Hinata's feet.

Himawari started off with kissing Hinata's toes and she moved from toes to heels and from heels to the base. She then switched from kissing to licking, she licked Hinata's whole foot. On the other hand Naruto started off with sucking Hinata's toes one by one and he licked in between her toes.

Hinata's both feet were dripping wet with Himawari's and Naruto's saliva. She ordered them to switch feet and drink each others saliva from her feet. Then she ordered them to stop. She got up and said,

"Naruto come here and kneel in doggie position"

Naruto came and he knelt in doggie position infront of Hinata.

"You dog look at you, you look so pathetic *slap slap slap*"

Saying this Hinata spanked Naruto's ass. Then she put lotion on her strapon and slowly strectched Naruto's ass. Naruto was twitching from ass streching. Hinata slowly shoved her strapon inside him and started moving slowly.

A few minutes later.

Hinata was furiously fucking Naruto in the ass and Naruto was moaning and whimpering like a puppy. She was spanking his ass, while thrusting her strapon inside him. She was choking him from neck as well while thumping harder.

Hinata ordered Himawari to put on a Strapon as well and ravage her father's mouth. Himawari put on a Strapon and she pulled Naruto's hairs and said,

"Here cunt open your mouth and suck on it"

Naruto immediately opened his mouth and started sucking. Himawari was thrusting so hard that she was deep throating Naruto. Naruto was gagging on stapon.

Watching this Hinata was elated, she thought to herself " _wow Himawari is so talented in Dominating even I wanna try becoming her slave sometime in the future now"._

Naruto was getting fucked by his wife and his daughter. Hinata and Himawari switched places, now Himawari was fucking Naruto's ass while Hinata was fucking Naruto's mouth.

After 2 hours of fucking they were tired and they stopped. Hinata and Himawari were laying on bed their feet dangling and Naruto was on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch Naruto, come here and worship my and Himawari's feet"

Naruto crawled towards them and started worshipping their feet. He started with sucking on Himawari's cute little toes, he put them in his mouth and sucked on them. Himawari giggled and she kicked Naruto with her other foot. Then Naruto shoved the other foot in his mouth.

Hinata ordered Naruto to stand up while Himawari's feet were in his mouth. Naruto stood up and Hinata kicked Naruto on balls *Bang!* Naruto was on his knees with one kick and Himawari's feet were out of his mouth. Hinata ordered him to stand up again. He stood up and again *Bang!* right on balls. Naruto was now a mess. The pain was unbearable to him.

After that Hinata ordered Himawari to be Naruto's mistress and She told Naruto that from now on Himawari is his mistress as well and he will have to obey Himawari's every command. Naruto accepted everything respectfully. Then Hinata ordered Himawari to Dominate Naruto and she herself watched both of them while fucking herself with a dildo.

Hinata was sitting on bed with her legs wide open, she was rubbing dildo on her pussy, at the same time she was looking infront of her where Himawari was sitting on sofa crossed legged with a spanking paddles in one hand and with the other hand she was rubbing her pussy while Naruto was kneeling on the floor sucking on Himawari's feet and holding his dick in masturbation his ass was up. Himawari was spanking Naruto on the ass while enjoying her foot worship and masturbation at the same time.

Watching this Hinata moaned and fucked her pussy hard with dildo Hinata's body was arching backwards because of pleasure. And after 30 minutes of continuous fucking she was on the brink of Cumming and on the other side Naruto and Himawari were also about to cum.

All three of them came at the same time. Hinata, right before Cumming, moved towards Himawari and she came on Himawari's face. Himawari came on Naruto's face and Naruto splashed his milk all over the place.

Hinata ordered Naruto,

"Lick your filth from the floor you son of a bitch"

Naruto licked all of this cum from floor. All three of them cleaned up and then returned to their respective rooms. Himawari slept right away and Hinata said to Naruto,

"You will keep worshipping my feet all night until I woke up and make a shadow clone for the other foot"

Naruto did as he was told. Hinata paused for a moment and said,

"From now on you will not return home untill I order you to"

Naruto Replied respectfully,

"Yes mistress"


End file.
